


You Could At Least Kiss Me

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk and adult Sans, F/M, First Time Sex, Nonbinary Frisk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, post pacifist but still trapped in underground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk has grown up in the underground, and the struggle to mature in a world without any other humans has Frisk in want of some company. Sans catches them in a compromising position and his questions leads to some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could At Least Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is sorta inspired by a comic that was on tumblr but has sense been deleted. It was called 'Movie Night' if anyone wants to try to find it and I'll link it but I've had no luck at ALL. 
> 
> Anyway, this fic can also be called 'gosh darn it my girlfriend is overseas and I want seeeexxxxxxxx'
> 
> Sort of a prequel to 'Lunch Break', my other Frans porn fic.

The tapes were old and faded, and even with Alphys’ work there was still tearing through the movie and every time one of the characters screamed their words dissolved into static over the speakers. Papyrus and Frisk sat attentively on the floor, eagerly watching as the characters fought and threw out heavy handed symbolism. It was a bad dub, Frisk had tried to explain what that meant before but no one really seemed to pay much attention, and it was the sixth movie and clearly assumed any and all viewers would have seen the previous ones. Papyrus tried to reason the strange plot out and Frisk giggled as they helped him along, referencing human culture in their points that made Papyrus glow with delight.

They had a stack of fourteen movies, Alphys had told Sans to grab whatever and he had just picked the nearest stack off the table before he took a shortcut home, leaving Frisk and Papyrus to go to the Riverman. He was snoozing on the couch when they got home and he was still sleeping now, three films in. 

“Want to pick the next one?” Frisk asked as the movie faded with a swell of music as names plastered over the still shot. But Papyrus stood up with a hand to his chest and a nonexistent breeze made his scarf flutter. 

“SORRY, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MUST DO MY DUTIES AS A ROYAL GUARDSMAN! I CANNOT KEEP UNDYNE WAITING!” He laughed loudly before he bolted, pausing to snatch the bagged lunch Frisk had made him off the table before he sprinted off. Frisk waved at him pleasantly, though they doubted a human would fall any time soon. They waited patiently for the credits to role before they got off their rug-burned knees and scooted to the television. 

They rewound the tape before they popped out the tape and dug around the stack for a new one. 

It caught their attention because the box was magenta rather than white, and when they looked at it the title was written in Japanese, white text bordered with red surrounded by hearts. A pale girl was drawn on, leaning against a desk as her silvery blonde hair fell about her shoulders, and a cat tail poked out from under her skirt, lifting it up. It seemed a bit much but nothing worse than the raunchiest of scenes in the last film and Frisk shoved it into the player before they quickly plopped onto the couch seat beside Sans. 

It started with little fanfare. Like the title it was in Japanese but it was subtitled and Frisk followed it along. The plot was erratic and confusing, and very quickly it ended up with the woman from the cover on her back with a man.

Frisk sat paralyzed as the situation devolved and the speakers blasted lewd moaning. Oh god why this? Frisk was burning hot, they wanted to stand up and turn the tv off. Then maybe toss the tape into the river then hide for a few dozen years. But . . . another part of them couldn’t look away. The way their bodies were shaped, so incredibly human compared to the monsters Frisk now knew, it appealed to something in Frisk in a way that nothing else ever really had before. They shifted in their seat as a heat suddenly bloomed through their entire lower torso. 

Frisk was an adult, they had felt pangs of lust but it had previously always been out of boredom. ‘Nothing better to do and I’m kinda horny so I may as well rub myself’ sort of thing. They had found a book explaining human anatomy, and after Sans and Papyrus calmed down about them being a skeleton in meaty armor Frisk had read through in great detail about human sexual anatomy. They knew what they were feeling and Frisk snaked a hand between their legs, brushing a few fingers against their groin through their shorts. 

They were throbbing, they felt it! A vibrant reaction and Frisk pressed their fingers a little deeper, moving their hands without any real direction as they tried to find a proper sweet spot. “heh,” Frisk heard a chuckle and they yanked their hand from their legs roughly as they quickly sat with their legs tightly closed. “i can do better.”

Sans was awake – maybe he had been the whole time – and he was watching the scene on the television with a vague disinterest. Had he seen what they had been doing? Frisk flushed hot, and cleared their throat. “D-do better than what?” Frisk asked meekly. There was a flash of blue in the corner of Sans’ socket as he looked at them before he looked forward again. 

“that,” he pointed in the direction of the screen, “that stupid looking meatstick he’s got. that’s what you’re getting worked up about, right?”

“Iamnotworkedup,” Frisk said far too quickly. Sans was a master at looking skeptical and Frisk felt themselves blushing red hot. They should have turned off the tape, they should have known that would be when Sans woke up. 

“yeah. right. i know a bit about human biology and you-,” Sans reached out and flicked their hair behind their ear. The touch made a flash of unexpected heat rush through their collar. “-are very much ‘worked up’. actually i think it’s more like t u r n e d o n.” He said it in a way that made a shudder run up their spine. Sans snickered slightly as he settled in his seat. Frisk looked straight ahead, uncomfortably aware of the porn on the screen and that Sans was well aware of how they grew more and more excited with each passing moment. They were wet. Not as wet as the woman on screen but they were still wet and warm and very much wishing for a touch. 

After a stretch of silence Frisk said, “what do you mean? You can do better?” Frisk had never felt so stimulated before in all their life. Nothing they had seen in the underground had got them as hot as watching drawings of humans fucking. 

Sans grinned wider. He looked over and pat his pelvis. “magic.” He said.

“. . . What do you mean?” Sans winked and Frisk frowned. “Okay . . . then show me.” 

Sans glanced at the television, where the scene had shifted to a different cat girl and several men were standing in front of her, cocks out. Not all monsters came with their own genitalia, monsters like himself needed to make due with what they could form from magic.  
Alphys was one of his best friends, and once when they had been drinking in the lab the subject had turned to her relationship. She had mentioned wanting to use her magic to make something special rather than wearing a strap on. If the show was anything to go by . . .

There was a flash of cyan magic that briefly lit up the room in a soft glow before a massive human dick was situated between his legs, formed over his shorts and standing proud. From what he gathered bigger was better and the dull jealousy he had felt made him want to impress Frisk. But when he looked at them, the color had drained from their dark face and Sans felt crestfallen. “. . . not big enough?” That was the best he could do!

But Frisk shook their head. “Too big,” They said faintly. “It needs to be smaller. And maybe thinner?”

“wh-really?”

“Yeah! That would rip me in half!” Frisk protested, “here let me show you.” They stood up and shifted so they were standing before Sans. He looked curious, and Frisk chewed on their lip. They knew that if they stopped now, things could go back to how they had been before. It would be awkward but it would still be good. 

Frisk’s fingers opened the front button of their shorts before unzipping them. 

What did they think would happen? Frisk wasn’t interested in Sans, he had never made them feel the way the movie had. But . . . suddenly he seemed very fascinating. 

Frisk’s shorts dropped around their ankles and Frisk stepped out of them before they shyly slipped their blue panties down around their knees. Frisk was wetter than expected, and the sudden free air that brushed against them made Frisk shudder. “It has to be small enough to fit in here,” Frisk said as they slowly pressed a finger between their labia. 

Sans’ gaze hadn’t left their face at all, and very suddenly Frisk felt silly for even thinking to try such a thing. He hadn’t actually meant that he was interested in them, he was just making a joke! Good ol’ Sans, always the funny man.  
“it’s hard to get whatcha mean just by looking,” Sans said very softly. Frisk smiled nervously and looked at him, a little surprised that he was refusing to look away from their face even so. 

“Oh.” Frisk reached out, “if I may?” Sans put his hand in theirs and Frisk turned it over before they drew his hand into the warm folds of tender skin, and the rough bones of his fingers passed over their flesh as their own fingers had. Frisk moved their hand away, leaving Sans’ fingers to explore with small motions. It felt good. Amazingly good, actually. The touch of his hand wasn’t that much different than their own but the fact that it wasn’t Frisk’s fingers seemed to make all the difference in the world. 

“hm. y’know i think i get it,” Sans said. His grin seemed to get broader and his magic flickered as he reformed his first attempt into a more reasonable size. Well, maybe too reasonable. Hardly thicker or longer than one of his fingers. “this look about right?” Frisk cocked their head and frowned. 

Frisk licked their dry lips before they inched forward and straddled Sans, holding themselves over his knees as they reached out and touched his dick. It throbbed and hummed with faint trails of magic, it was almost but not fully solid, a completely different type of magic that his attacks but still very distinctly him. “Well, I guess there’s only one way to find out . . .” Frisk walked their knees onto the cushion, keeping their and on his cock before they very, very carefully lowered themselves, sliding him into their cunt. 

Sans squeezed his eyes shut and finally looked away from their eyes, just as soon as Frisk wanting him to stare at them too! “oooohhhhh,” Sans hissed under his breath as Frisk finally sat all the way down. Frisk could feel a slight tremor in his knees and they put their hands on his shoulders. Seemingly in response, Sans put his hands on their hips.

“M-maybe a little . . . thicker?” Frisk asked, and Sans obliged, filling them up until Frisk squeezed his shoulders. Frisk began to rock their hips as they whispered, “go deeper.” Sans opened his eyes as he felt a thicker, rougher patch of skin against the walls. Frisk seemed to like that spot too, and he made a ridge on his cock right along it, so it was stimulated as they rode him. 

This was an entirely new sensation for Frisk, and it took almost no time for them to tremble and cum and scream. Sans jumped in surprise, as unused to the feeling as Frisk was but when he made to pull out Frisk grabbed his arm. “No, no keep going!” They demanded. Sans nodded as he turned them around so Frisk was sitting on the couch and he started pumping into them, as he held their knees apart. 

Frisk moaned as Sans flung one of their knees over his shoulder and he put one of his own feet on the couch seat. The position was strange, but it felt good, and Sans started to shift his hips gently. “Faster!” Frisk hissed and Sans grabbed them by the hip to get a better angle as he picked up the pace. The ridge he had formed rubbed hard against their g-spot and with a flourish of his magic he formed a rounded edge to nudge against their clit. He made it vibrate dully, and out of curiosity he slipped a hand under their shirt and fumbled for one of their pointed breasts through their bra. His fingers were clumsy and rough but Frisk didn’t seem to mind as he ran the point of their nipple between two fingers.

This time he came first, a tremor ran through him and he pulled out roughly before he spattered brilliantly glowing jizz across their exposed belly and sweater. “Hey!” Frisk protested but Sans quickly replaced his dick with his fingers and rubbed until they came a second time, soaking his hand before he sat them back down at the couch. “Ohh,” Frisk moaned. They folded their hands over their chest and sank into the couch. 

Sans flopped over beside them, folding his hands over his chest too. “that felt pretty nice,” Sans said mildly.

“Yeah.”

“. . . better than a human?”

“Dunno, I never was with a human before. But I think so.” Frisk smiled shyly and Sans reached out and grabbed their hand, knitting his fingers around theirs. 

“i think you’re better than monsters. heh, but i guess i haven’t been with anyone else either,” Sans chuckled, “you think you want . . . i mean if you wanna still do the livingroom sleepover thing i get it. or if you’d like to go back to the castle with asgore i get it too but, uh, if you want to you can stay in my room. for tonight.” Frisk smiled pleasantly and nodded, but before they could say anything a familiar laugh rang out through the air. 

The lights in Sans’ eyes vanished and Frisk made a small noise. They dove off the couch, grabbing their panties and shorts as Sans reflexively impaled the television and VCR with bones. Frisk scrabbled to get dressed but the door rattled and Sans grabbed them and teleported away, taking them up to his room before Papyrus got in.


End file.
